This invention relates generally to drumming apparatus, and more particularly to auxiliary apparatus attachable to a drum, such as a tom-tom, for tensioning and releasing multiple strands that co-act with the drum head to produce desired acoustic effects.
There is need for an improved, simple, effective throw-off device that a drummer may use to quickly tension and/or release strands, such as metal wires, that are used adjacent a drum head to produce certain distinctive acoustic effects, upon beating a drum, as for example a tom-tom drum.
More particularly, there is need for an adjustment that will easily and compactly allow adjustable tensioning of such strands, for tuning of the desired acoustic effects.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improved apparatus meeting the above needs. Basically, the improved apparatus or device of the invention comprises:
a) a support body attachable to the side wall of the drum,
b) a tensioning member movable relative to said body to tension or release strands adjacent the drum head,
c) a lever movable between selected positions,
d) and cam and follower roller elements that are relatively movable in response to said lever movement to effect said member movement.
As will be seen, the roller elements desirably take the form of roller bearings, to minimize frictional resistance to quick lever movement. One of the cam and follower roller elements is typically carried by said lever and the other of said elements is carried by said tensioning member. For compactness, the lever typically extends between said tensioning member and said cam; and the cam is located between said lever and one part of said support body attachable to said side wall of the drum; the cam also being protected between the one part and a second part of the support body. Also, the lever projects to be swingable in a plane that is parallel to said cam plate, for compactness.
It is another object to provide two roller guide slots in the cam, for accurate cam and captivated roller guiding action, during lever swinging.
A yet further object is to provide a device as referred to wherein the tensioning member has first and second sections which are relatively movable, one section connected to drum head striking strands, and adjustment means to control such relative movement of said sections to effectively tune the striking action of the strands, when tensioned by movement of the lever.
It is a further object to provide a compact device that includes:
a) first and second components which are relatively moveable,
b) drum head striking strands operatively connected to one of said components to be tensioned and de-tensioned in response to such movement,
c) and a lever having roller bearing operative connection to at least one of said components, to effect said movement thereof.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: